Relationships Suck Balls
by 155cm
Summary: (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** (Canon compliant-ish) Takeshi had slipped into her life with such ease it's no wonder they're such good friends. It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

"Relationships," she declares on a rare afternoon when she's in a particularly talkative mood, "suck balls."

So comfortable in Takeshi's presence is she, the thought had slipped out from her lazy thoughts as easily as if she had been speaking out-loud the whole time. It's a testament to their strange relationship – and Takeshi's own perplexing mentality – that allows him to not prod her for an explanation for her sudden declaration.

"What kind?" he asks instead, turning to face her from where he had been staring out the window, chin propped in his hand like a statue. A thin, boyish one, but a statue nonetheless.

"The romantic kind." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"No," Takeshi shakes his head patiently. "I _meant_ , what kind of balls?"

"Oh." Here, she pauses. She knows what answer Takeshi wants, and decides she's in a good enough mood to humour him. "Baseballs." Her tone is grave as she announces this.

"Baseballs." Takeshi's tone is equally as solemn.

For a moment, the two are quiet as they stare out the window together, eyeing the sun and the last remains of stragglers exiting the school. The afterschool clubs are winding up, and for a moment it feels like they're the only ones in the entire place.

"Do you wanna go play some baseball?" Takeshi finally asks.

She grins. "Thought you'd never ask." She says, rising from her seat and grabbing her bag with the same fluid movement.

* * *

Oh, don't get her wrong. She isn't speaking from personal experience – in fact, in all her thirteen years of life, she's never been in a single relationship. Neither interested nor disinterested in dating, she simply had never grown close enough to anyone to even consider it. Sure, she can freely admit someone's attractive – like Takeshi sometimes, in the right lighting and when he's not doing something stupid, which is rare – but that doesn't mean much in the grand scheme of things.

She may not be seeking romance, but that doesn't mean she's not a romantic at heart. When – if – she falls for someone, she wants it to be for more than just the shallow basics of typical young flings. She wants something deep, a connection that runs as more than a jolt of lust at their physical appearance. (Though, it would be _nice_ if they were at least _somewhat_ pleasing to the eyes… okay, so she's a little picky, but who isn't?)

Anyway, the point is that Nakamura Yukiko has no experience in relationships of the romantic sort. None whatsoever. So, why did she declare relationships to (figuratively) suck balls – _especially_ baseballs?

It all comes down to the library. Namimori Middle School's library, whilst somewhat pitiful in content (as is the norm, for a nondescript school like Namimori Middle) is an amiable enough place once you get to know it a little bit. She knows that there's a sort of convoluted stereotype about the sort of people who hang out in the library – the bookworms, the shy ones, the bullied ones, the ones escaping from reality to a realm of fictional knowledge and conquests and historic breakthroughs… but really, the simple crux of the matter is this; she's easily bored, and the library is the perfect place for her to nurse her boredom quietly amongst the hustle and bustle of school life.

So, picture the scene being painted. There's a typical Japanese school girl slumped on the table in a standard 'I can't be bothered doing anything' position on the table, the kind of position that's guaranteed to give one future spinal problems if one remains in the position for long enough. Her head is turned to her left so as to better stare out the window, which is – surprise! – situated to that side of her table. Eventually, her neck grows stiff, so she turns her head to the other side. Here, we come to a complication; there's a couple making out in the aisle directly in her line of sight.

Yukiko is very certain that the only thing they're going to be studying here in the library is each other. She's just thinking that maybe she should cough or something, encourage them to get a classroom (or the janitor's closet… sue her, she reads a lot of trashy romance fiction. She spends time in a library, for goodness sake!) when there's a complication of sorts.

Picture this. Couple making out, a bemused schoolgirl staring blankly at them wondering what the world has come to, and then another schoolgirl turning the corner, phone in hands as she stares stupefied at the scene before her.

The phone clatters to the floor. Before the narration continues, Yukiko wants to announce she's _not_ a busybody, the screen of the phone is _just so bright_ you can't help but to turn your attention to it—but anyway, she looks at the screen.

 _Toshio is making out with Yuki in the history section! Come quickly!_

Oh, man. So someone _else_ had noticed the eyesore going on in front of her.

Yukiko, naturally disinterested in the sight before her promptly turns her head back to face the window, ignoring what's going on around her. Or at least, trying to.

"Toshio-san."

"What is i—Yuna?"

"That's Takahashi- _san_ to you, Toshio."

"No wait, I can explain-"

"There is nothing to explain. Please continue with whatever you were doing. By the way Yuki, I see you moved on quick from your last boyfriend. Tell me, did you break up _right_ after your date last night?"

"You have a boyfriend? You told me I was your first!"

It's a lovely scene indeed, one that Yukiko is very well-acquainted with. One would be surprised at all the drama that can go down in the middle of a school library. It's a quiet area, a place that no one consciously avoids yet still, it miraculously remains devoid of people because no one ever has much of a reason to be there save for desperately printing out assignments due the next day.

In any case, at this point Yukiko had noticed Takeshi walking and chatting with some of his baseball teammates. He had probably just concluded practice for the day – and will be making his way up the stairs to bother her, like usual.

She doesn't mind too much. After all, her homework has been sloppily completed, she has taken a solid ten-minute nap, and best of all she didn't have to pay a single cent for some quality trashy romance drama.

Takeshi had looked up, and coincidentally (or not- he knew she was always in this seat at this time) had met her even gaze. Then, he had smiled, she had stuck out her tongue, and she had happily spent some time scheming over how to not-so-spontaneously create a quirky conversation-starter.

* * *

 **a/n:**

y'all have no idea how terrifying it is posting for the first time in eons I made a new account for this cause my old one is embarrassing oh no

fun fact I pulled Takahashi, Toshio, and Yuna out from nothing I had no internet or I would've googled "popular Japanese names" and avoided the ones already in use in KHR, but alas it was not to be


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** (Canon compliant-ish) Takeshi had slipped into her life with such ease it's no wonder they're such good friends. It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

The single issue with the window seat of her favourite spot in the library is that if she sits in her usual position, at a specific time of day the position of the sun is such that it shines directly in her eyes.

Squinting against the bright sunlight, she blinks sleepiness from her mind as she turns to the fidgety boy seated opposite her. Sawada Tsunayoshi, she knows is his name – though most refer to him by the derogatory nickname _Dame-Tsuna_. This is the first year they're in the same class, but the rumours can be heard from everywhere. They say that he's no good at _everything_ he attempts, be it sports, academics or just plain existence itself.

Honestly, she thinks it's more than a little mean and spiteful of others. The problem is, no one has ever asked for her opinion – and so, she has never actively stood up to say something about it. She's no strong, powerful figurehead of world peace and justice. She's just Yukiko, a simple girl who takes care of what's in her bubble and will reach out further beyond maybe once or twice.

She's not _proud_ of her inactivity, far from it in fact, but she's not going to change soon either. Yukiko knows that her lazy, non-confrontational nature is the sort that's common yet frowned upon, but she doesn't exactly feel _guilty_ either. It's too easy being one-in-the-crowd, and though she knows it's wrong, she doesn't try to change things despite knowing it's the _right thing to do_.

Rather, she just blends into the background without grabbing attention, and she'll voice her concerns when she _does_ have some sort of emotional investment into the given situation. Until now, Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing but a stranger hence she had never bothered with his concerns.

Still though, just because she doesn't say something about it when she is very, very far removed doesn't mean that she won't do something when she's within _easy_ reaching distance.

"When we're done for the day," she begins, setting her book on the table and absentmindedly placing a cough lolly between her lips, "don't turn left from the school gates. Seniors are waiting around the corner, setting up an ambush."

They've been partnered up out of convenience, because both were the only ones absent from school the day before. There has been some sort of flu going around as of late, and the school has been blasting the heaters to compensate for the frigid conditions outside, and unfortunately both of them had succumbed to illness. Even in his awkward uncomfortableness, Tsunayoshi cannot help shivering slightly in the final stages of recovery. Yukiko sucks on her cough lolly, wondering if she'll get drunk off the miniscule alcohol concentration if she eats enough of them.

Tsunayoshi, bless the boy jolts in surprise. "H-Huh?"

Instinctively, Yukiko turns to look at what he was gazing so intently at moments before. Ah, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, the latter of which Yukiko is on semi-good terms with as a consequence of being classmates seated nearby each other last year.

Hana is entirely the sort of intimidating confidence that would probably have Tsunayoshi shrinking in his seat, so through easy deduction Yukiko pinpoints the boy's focus.

"Sasagawa-san will still be there tomorrow, Sawada-san." She remarks mildly, watching with some amusement as his cheeks flush a brilliant red. "You however, may be absent once more if you take your normal route home – and then, you may be partnered up with someone who _won't_ tell you when people are plotting your eminent demise."

With some amusement, she recalls her observation to Takeshi the other day. Relationships really _do_ suck balls – especially when you lack the balls to start the relationship to begin with.

(No, Yukiko! Those are bad, mean thoughts! Quickly, she dashes the snarky voice from her mind – at this stage, Tsunayoshi is not the type who would respond positively to that sort of teasing, and she is not going to poke a wound when it hasn't even begun to heal.)

Poor Tsunayoshi still looks all shades of clueless, so Yukiko eventually decides to drop it. Shrugging, she plunks her head down on her arms on the table, hair splayed wildly across the surface. "I'm gonna rest. If I fall asleep, wake me up in ten minutes." She intones.

The peaceful warmth of the sun beats down on her back, and she smiles sleepily as she dimly registers Tsunayoshi's spluttering in the background. She does hope he'll at least take a _look_ at his half of the research to complete, but there's a part of her that's resigned to the fact that he'll probably spend more time collecting information on Kyoko, on the orangey-brown hue of her hair when the sunlight hits it at from just the right angle.

(Good on her for remarking off-handedly in the middle of home economics that that particular table had the best view of the courtyard. Yukiko knows that Kyoko is the type to indulge in the simplistic joys of life, and it's an expert maneuver if she says so herself.)

The artificially citrus taste of the cough lolly is unpleasant, but the teachers had been suspicious enough when she had dropped ill all of a sudden when she had been acting fine the previous day. Easily ignored or not, she's not _invisible_ after all.

She has a role to accomplish, and after watching Takeshi eye Tsunayoshi speculatively from across the classroom with increasing frequency, she's sure that whatever's going on, she'll just have to prepare for the inevitable.

Two days later, she feels like heading home and flopping back into bed.

Tsunayoshi had gone and gotten himself beaten up anyway. So, maybe she had failed to account for the fact that there were _other_ groups of ill-doers around… but when Tsunayoshi handed over to her his (sloppy, poorly-researched and illegibly written) half of the task, something told her those suspicious burn marks on his hands weren't _entirely_ the fault of malicious, mindless bullies.

Then Gokudera Hayato had started following Tsunayoshi around like a puppy, and Yukiko had taken one look before deciding to back off. Good, she didn't want to seem like she cared _too_ much.

* * *

 **a/n:**

Careful there Yukiko, you're contradicting yourself - are you a meddler, or a lazy bystander? Quick, tell me now!

Why can't she be both tho

(There is method to my madness and hidden meaning in my sleep-deprived writing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** (Canon compliant-ish) Takeshi had slipped into her life with such ease it's no wonder they're such good friends. It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

Sometimes, when she's feeling more contemplative than tired she'll let her mind wander into dangerous territory. Sometimes, she can recall a beautiful smile and the scent of the best green tea she had ever tasted, can feel the pent-up energy bubbling in her veins and the feeling of continuously reaching out for something impossible to obtain.

Enough time has passed that she can't remember the _exact_ features of Takeshi's mother, but all her feelings of nostalgia tell Yukiko that his mother had, more than anything felt like _home_.

Takeshi doesn't know it, but the first time Yukiko met him was many years ago, back when they were young and foolish and didn't know any better. At that time, his eyelids were red and puffed up from continuous crying, and she had tentatively reached out her hand because it hurt to see someone so hurt, so alone. They had both lost someone important to them you see, and though the kind Yamamoto was not _her_ biological mother, sometimes she made her feel special, cherished.

He had slapped her hand away without even looking up, and she hadn't tried again.

(The next time their hands touched was years later, when she had fallen asleep on the floor. Yukiko had been feeling increasingly lethargic as the days dragged on, but he had found her and laughingly helped her up with an achingly familiar smile and friendly conversation. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, what's your name?")

Actually, they're _still_ rather young and foolish. Yukiko is under no illusions. She's thirteen and she may have experienced a fair deal more than others her age, but that doesn't mean that she'll remain in the same tiny bubble for the rest of her life.

They're young and full of vitality, and they've got so much going for them it's ridiculous.

So, when a sudden commotion starts from the table next to her and her ears catch snippets of the shocked conversation going on, she can't help but to jolt up from her table in a sudden burst of speed. She doesn't pause to grab her bag as she tears out of the library with energy that she has been neglecting to expend for years, a burst of speed that's so shocking to all around her that the librarian forgets to yell after her.

 _"What? Look at this – Yuna says that Yamamoto-kun is standing on the roof! She says it looks like he's going to jump!"_

Yukiko curses as her school shoes pound on the scratched floors of the corridor, skirt swishing against her thighs as she runs. She had left those people long behind, and even now remembers them _slowly_ packing up their things.

 _"We'll meet her on the way up – do you think anything will happen?"_

 _"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. The baseball coach will be upset, otherwise!"_

Stupid, _stupid_ people who don't understand. They think Takeshi's just being _dramatic_ , that he's not going to do it. He's got _so much_ going for him after all, what reason could he _possibly_ have for being upset? It's not like he's a two-dimensional character, he's real and breathing and they just don't get it.

 _Damn bystanders, damn people who know it's wrong but won't do something to try to prevent it from happening._

A hysterical laugh threatens to escape her lips as she realises the irony of it all.

 _Yukiko, you do realise you're one of them, right? How many times have you passed by a kid and thought, 'he's a subject of bullying, look how he flinches the moment I look at him', and not even bothered to do anything other than smile?_

She has a feeling she's not going to make it in time. The library is located in the building opposite the one which houses their classrooms and – more importantly – the highest rooftop with the best view of the baseball field. If she knows Takeshi, she knows that he's going to be there.

The terrifying is, she _does_ know Takeshi. He isn't some random kid she'll smile at in passing, he's her _friend_ and she'll be _lost_ if something happens to him now.

She's not going to make it in time, but he's her friend and she owes him a debt that she can't _ever_ dream of repaying. So Yukiko needs to at least _try_ to make it there, and hope and pray that maybe someone else cares enough to try too.

Pounding up the stairs, not for the first time Yukiko curses the fact that their school doesn't have any elevators installed to make the run any easier. Dizziness is spinning mad circles in her head. Her breaths are uneven and raspy from a mix of hysteria and fatigue, but she _won't_ stop.

 _Finally_ , yes. She's at the roof. There're a bunch of bodies in front of her though, and were it not for the crowd and the buzz of anticipation, she'd have no method of verification for her suspicions.

But he _is_ here, and so she pushes her way through the crowd, ears registering as set of voices growing louder and louder from the centre of the group of people. Finally, she makes her way close enough to peer into the centre, and she can't help but to pause slightly at the sight before her.

Tsunayoshi is speaking.

The murmuring of the people around her renders his words inaudible, but that doesn't matter. So long as he keeps talking, so long as he keeps stalling, she can get there in time.

Then Tsunayoshi does something ridiculously stupid.

He turns away.

"Idiot!" she screams, but her voice is caught in the breeze and the terrified shrieks of the people around her, because even as she's yelling and leaping forward, Takeshi's falling backwards in surprise, having lunged forward to grab for Tsunayoshi.

A horrible metallic _clang_ sounds, and the chain-link fence vibrates dangerously.

Yukiko's moving forward, even as the fence inevitably gives way and mirror looks of surprise form on Takeshi and Tsunayoshi's faces she doesn't even think, body moving on autopilot as she lunges forward.

 _I'll save you this time, Takeshi._ She thinks furiously, mind swimming back to years ago and all the regrets that she's been housing under a façade of boredom and disinterest.

Her hand reaches out, and Takeshi's eyes widen… but he's not looking at her, his eyes are trained on Tsunayoshi who's suddenly _there_ , and even as Yukiko falls she watches as Tsunayoshi reaches out, and does what she cannot; he grabs Takeshi, and holds him tight.

Something grips onto Yukiko's leg.

She's being pulled up, up to safety whilst her terrified gaze watches Tsunayoshi and Takeshi plummet to the ground.

(Everything explodes, she lands on something solid, and she thinks she's hallucinating when she sees a green _something_ scurry away as her eyes fall shut. Then, no more.)

* * *

When she awakens, her mind is so groggy, so delirious that she thinks she might've imagined the whole thing. She's back in the library, seated at her usual table and slumped down over her work that thankfully has not been drooled on.

Goodness, her head hurts. It's like someone has rammed her head into the side of a brick wall, and her memory continuously darts away from her attempts to mentally probe at it.

It would be nothing but a _nightmare,_ were it not for the fact that she has woken up on the wrong side of the table.

(No one but Takeshi – and perhaps, the librarian - knows this, but she always moves seats when she wants to nap afterschool.)

Gingerly, she peels herself from the table, head swooning as she sits upright. Yukiko grabs her bag, sends a scowl at her belongings scattered on the table and sends it all into her bag with a few unceremonious swipes of the arm. They all belong to her anyway, and _she_ doesn't care if her homework isn't in pristine condition.

Yukiko has risen from her seat. Determination is etched onto her features for the second time that day because she knows Takeshi and knows that he'll need someone after what has happened today. Because she knows that Takeshi doesn't joke about what _truly_ matters, and Yukiko has gotten good at reading his expressions. Today, she came very close to losing a dear friend and that's not okay.

Entirely out of habit, she glances out the window. Her gaze is torn from the setting sun as she watches three figures stumble towards the school gates. Even from her vantage point, she can see the joy emanating from the group as one of the taller ones slings an arm across the short brunet's shoulders.

Takeshi's grin is so wide that Yukiko can't help but to smile briefly in response.

As if he can sense her gaze, Takeshi looks up at the window. Yukiko doesn't stick out her tongue this time, but instead raises her eyebrows. Takeshi's bright grin transitions to a smile that's different, a little more subdued, but it's more than she thought he'd be able to accomplish and she can't hide her surprise as he nods at her, answering the unspoken question.

Frowning slightly, she watches as he turns away to answer a question that someone – probably Tsunayoshi, she can tell that the Italian transfer student isn't that happy he's there – had asked, before shrugging and turning her attention back to her things.

So, she'll be walking home by herself today.

Once outside, she turns her gaze to the sky and can't help but to ask. "Am I doing the right thing, Yamamoto-san?"

* * *

 **a/n:**

What's this? PLOT IN THE THIRD CHAPTER?!

If you thought this was going to be mindless fluff, you thought wrong c: (so did I, for that matter!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

For some strange reason, Yukiko is never introduced to Takeshi's friends.

It's not completely strange, really – the two don't really interact when there're others around anyway, not because they're trying to hide their friendship or anything (gosh, put that way it sounds so _suspicious_ , like they're secretly dating or something – they're not), but rather because their friendship has for some inexplicable reason never cropped up as the subject of interest before. It's probably due to the irregularity of their meetings and the fact that they're only really together for any length of time when there aren't many others around.

(No really, they're not dating.)

As previously mentioned, Yukiko's number of friends is a size so abysmal it's not particularly worth noting – all her friendly acquaintances are everyone else's too, and save for Takeshi she doesn't have anyone else. Which is fine, really.

It's the same with Takeshi. Sure, he has _teammates_ and _classmates_ and an abundance of people wanting to _mate_ with him, but she had been under the impression that he too was not particularly close to anyone save her. The thought is a little narcissistic for her to think, but she has to acknowledge it sometime or another, and what's a better time to do so then whilst methodically cleaning the classroom?

Some kid named Toshio or something (and the name does ring a bell somewhere, but she can't be bothered remembering exactly when or where she heard it) had been tasked to be her partner for the day, but he had been absent sick from the last class.

 _Sick_ , she wants to scoff. _Yeah, right_.

Anyway, here she is, methodically cleaning a place filled with a bunch of teenagers every day, desperately trying not to think of just _what_ those teenagers do during the day that would actually warrant a good clean.

Those desperate attempts to occupy her mind have ergo led her to her current contemplation of her social life and lack thereof, which _of course_ has allowed her thoughts to drift off to her friendship with Takeshi and how the both of them have never bothered to mingle with each other's friends.

 _It doesn't concern me,_ Yukiko decides as she finally finishes with the windows and moves to the blackboard. Picking up the duster, she narrows her eyes as she frowns at the half-rubbed-out chalk.

It's _good_ that Takeshi has found people outside of the club to mingle with. He's been looking happier recently, and though she still needs to talk to him about what happened the other day and she's still watching him perhaps a _bit_ closer than usual, she's not feeling as desperate and anxious like if he was completely alone. So, she's happy he's got a group of people he has found for himself.

Good on him.

Still, that doesn't mean that Yukiko isn't at least a _little_ bit curious. Which is why just ten minutes ago she had called out a cheery hello to Takeshi when he had passed by outside, and he had waved back before yelling that he had to drop something off but would be back soon.

Because usually, she just smiles or pulls faces which is less work than talking, and when she _does_ talk it's usually to tease. When Yukiko is in a friendly mood she's a bit more pleasantly conversational, so even though she doesn't really _feel_ like smiling and being chirpy she tries it out anyway.

"Nearly done, Yukiko?" Takeshi pops his head around the corner, smiling. He once tried to shorten her name to 'Yuki', but she had poked him in the side for a solid five minutes, claiming that just the _mention_ of snow made her want to curl up and sleep, and he'd better stop if he didn't want her sleeping through all of their conversations.

Speculatively eyeing the two heads of hair standing a respectable distance behind Takeshi, she shrugs at him. "Just gotta clean the dusters and empty out the rubbish and recycle bin," she motions to the powdery dusters in her hands, soiled from her rubbing at the blackboard, "you wanna help?"

Takeshi shrugs. "Sure." Then, he turns to stick his head further out the door. "Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Wanna help too?"

There's a spluttering from outside, and Yukiko can't help but to smile fondly as she smacks the dusters together.

 _"Baseball idiot! Why would you drag the Tenth into doing such a menial task?"_

 _"Gokudera-kun, I really don't mind—"_

 _"That's not the point. It's her task to do, so you shouldn't bother other people with it too!"_

"Ahahaha, it's not a big deal though, right Tsuna? It'll be super quick, and 'sides Yukiko is looking kind of tired."

She blinks, surprised that Takeshi had picked up on her mood so quickly. Perhaps she isn't as good at this _faking cheer_ thing as she thought she was.

 _"Why should we care what the woman thinks, stupid? And don't refer to the Tenth so casually!"_

 _"Hie! Gokudera-kun, put those away—"_

Here, Yukiko's smile fades into a frown. There's something _off_ about this.

It's not Tsunayoshi – having spoken to the boy once or twice herself, she knows that this is fairly normal for him. Rather, it's impressive he even _has_ the nerve to try to talk back. Good, at least he's fine here.

There's… something _hostile_ , something unknown hovering between Takeshi and the one they refer to as Gokudera.

(Gokudera Hayato, her mind supplies automatically, and she only knows his name due to the incessant whispering of his many fangirls who seem to think the library is the perfect substitute for a gossipy tea session. She would know; the librarian's scream about bread crumbs had shaken the shelves for _days_.)

Anyway, this Gokudera clearly doesn't like Takeshi. Which is a shame, really – but she can't force her own friendship choices on others, and ordinarily she wouldn't even have felt bothered by this, because it's not exactly _uncommon_ for two people to be drawn together solely due to a mutual friendship.

The problem is, there's something _more_ here.

There's something strange in Gokudera's tone whenever he speaks, and refers to Tsunayoshi that feels familiar to Yukiko. It's something she doesn't _want_ to poke at, but if he's going to take it out on Takeshi if left unattended she'll have to do something about it.

"Hm, the transfer student is outside, right?" She asks out-loud, doing her best to channel every inch of her _unimpressionable classmate_ persona. Takeshi eyes her speculatively, the darn guy knows her too well – but he doesn't question her, just nods in affirmation with a laugh that she can tell sounds a tiny bit strained. "Yep, sure is! Want me to call him in?"

"Please do." Yukiko nods, "I haven't been able to greet him since he transferred in, and it's been grating on my hospitable sensibilities."

Here, she and Takeshi both share wry grins. They both know the _truth_ is that she spends more time than not sleeping away all her classes, and alternating that time with frantically catching up to anything she missed out on that's actually worth noting. Socialising and making nice is nowhere near close to making the top ten of her agenda, but Takeshi knows that she _usually_ has a relatively good reason for doing things.

"Who am I to refuse a lady?" Takeshi's tone is cheeky as he darts out the door, and Yukiko is torn between rolling her eyes and smiling fondly as he disappears to talk to his friends.

It's always good to know you're a positive influence on someone.

Gokudera Hayato's scowling visage appears through the doorframe not long after, and she catches sight of terrified brown eyes that rapidly disappear back around the doorframe as he enters. So, Tsunayoshi is probably the reason why he had entered with such little resistance.

Shrugging, she pushes the curious Takeshi out the door with a friendly nod to Tsunayoshi, who splutters in surprise.

(Inwardly, her smile is positively diabolical. She does love screwing with people's minds, and she's finally found a method to tease the poor boy that won't actually do him any harm.)

Once sure that Takeshi has steered Tsunayoshi away somewhere (probably off to play baseball, the poor sucker), she turns to eye Gokudera speculatively. All traces of her faux friendly persona have been dropped, and she's back to her usual, languid self.

"Since you're new, you can take the recycling bin. I'll do the trash." Yukiko says, heading for the near-overflowing bins situated in the corner of the room. "On the way to the school dumpsters, you can tell me why you hate Takeshi so much."

(If he gives her a stupid reason, she'll dump him in the trash because of the rubbish he's full of. Hah. Hahaha. Okay, she'll stop and get serious now.)

* * *

 **a/n:**

yo human beings are so weird like we decide how we're gonna act and pinpoint our personalities so we're individual, but then we go ahead and do things that don't make sENSE (aka Yukiko isn't weird, we're all weird :P)

I woke up this morning and found that people have subscribed/favourited this thing! Thank you much for showing interest, you're the stones of my garden - you ROCK


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

It takes a lot of prodding for Hayato to start talking, but Yukiko is nothing but tenacious and she has a dangerous weapon in her grasp; rubbish.

"I'll start throwing the food scraps at you." She threatens, and she swears she sees his fingers twitch towards the inside of his open shirt (don't worry, he's wearing a graphic tee underneath. It's not like he's flashing his pecs to the world or anything) but doesn't think much of it as she waits somewhat patiently for him to start talking.

On the rare occasions where she decides to show that she cares, Yukiko's the type to comfort someone through actions rather than words. She's no good at this type of _heart-to-heart talk it out_ kind of thing. It's more Takeshi's style, if anything – but the thing is, she's trying to work out the problem before the it can _get_ to Takeshi, so here she is.

"You wouldn't understand." Hayato huffs. The malice in his tone is laced with enough poison to send _anyone_ to the ground, but Yukiko lets it slide over her like water because this is _important_.

Airily, she waves her free hand as they finally reach the dumpsters. "Try me."

Hayato frowns. "Stupid—" he seems to check himself, making Yukiko perk up in interest. Hm, maybe someone told him to watch his language? He seems more the vulgar sort, and she honestly doesn't care if he cusses her out – she's not asking for him to be _polite_ , just for an explanation. Interesting.

"I can't tell you, so drop it." Though his glare intensifies, there's something defensive about it that prompts Yukiko to arch a lazy eyebrow.

Time for a change of tactics.

"Alright, then!" her fingers are clenched tight around the trash she's gripping as she positively skips toward the dumpsters, "don't tell me! I'll just spend the whole time gushing on about how _amazing_ and _handsome_ Yamamoto Takeshi is, and you'll have to listen to me do so until you're converted into his number one worshipper!" Smiling widely (and it hurts her cheeks like no tomorrow), she swings the trash into the open dumpster and listens to it land with a satisfying thump on top of the other bags inside.

"Isn't he so cool?" She sings, and she's trying not to laugh because she has just remembered that one time Takeshi had picked his nose when he had forgotten she was sitting there (which is ew), "So awesome you wish you could be just like him, swinging baseball bats and hitting balls…" _Stop Yukiko, don't be immature_ "-and being a general ray of positivity and sunshine. Blessed with a jawline so sharp he could use it to sculpt you a statue of himself."

She watches as Hayato angrily slams open the twin dumpster for the recycling, dumping his own load inside. He's clearly itching to make her shut up, either because of the nonsense she's spouting or the sing-song girly tone in which she's doing it because if there's _one_ thing that Yukiko has learnt from her time in the library, it's how to be annoying as hell – she would know, she's fallen victim to the screeching many a time.

Blithely, she continues on. "Gosh, Takeshi is a real _man_ , you know? The perfect guy you'd want to be really, and…" here, she pauses. There's sincerity in her next few words, but most importantly she knows it'll be the tipping point, "he's probably the _best friend you'll ever have_."

It's _kind_ of cruel, and _very_ mean, but Yukiko will do anything to get to her final goal and this is the first plan she had come up with on the spot.

Hayato's eyes widen and he slumps to his knees on the ground, eyes staring blankly before him like a broken-down robot.

There's a part that wants to slap him for being so utterly dramatic because life is _not anime_ , but the sight looks so heartbreaking that she finds herself squatting down beside him instead, uncaring of the dirt that inevitably finds its way onto the ends of her skirt as it brushes against the ground.

"That's right," Hayato whispers, and all his bravado has disappeared and finally, _finally_ he actually looks his age. Gone is the aged-up facade of stoniness he had been clinging onto for days. "The Tenth doesn't need me."

She doesn't make a move to agree with him, but she doesn't say anything to argue against him, either. "What makes you say that?" Yukiko asks mildly, picking at a loose thread on her skirt.

"I'm no one important," he says it with such a frank yet despondent tone that she knows he full-heartedly believes what he's saying, "and no one has ever needed me anyway. I can't fight, I'm not friendly, and I'm not likeable and easy-going like others either." He sighs, "the Tenth is so amazing, he's just going to meet more and more people," Hayato finishes, "and then he's going to have no use for a right hand man like me, who no one ever wants."

A pause falls, thick and expectant as Hayato fidgets as he waits nervously for Yukiko to respond to what is essentially all the angst he has accumulated in his life thus far.

"Are you stupid?" she asks bluntly.

Hayato falls over. "What?"

"I dunno," she shrugs, rising from the ground. With a small huff, she stretches her arms up towards the sky, staring at the adjacent wall. "I think you're going about this wrong. Why should it matter whether someone needs you or not?" The guy has even _more_ issues than she thought, the origins must stem from somewhere so deep in his childhood he had nothing to cling to but his juvenile expectations and desire to win over the acceptance of others.

(An unbidden memory rises to the forefront of her mind. It's nearly ten at night, terribly late for someone of her age and she's got her tongue stuck out as she sits at the kitchen bench. She's downstairs because she doesn't want to wake up the people sleeping upstairs with the light in her bedroom, and she's puzzling over a worksheet. Her eyelids droop, but she keeps herself awake by swinging her legs back and forth, knowing they'll never brush the ground. The worksheet is only half-way finished, and she'll have to finish it all by tomorrow if she wants to be _really_ impressive.)

"You shouldn't be so focused on what others think of you," she's talking so much it's ridiculous, but she has so much to say on Hayato and his apparent inherent stupidity that she has transitioned with ease into full rant mode, "nor should you spend so much time angsting over being discarded when you're still enjoying what friendship you _have_." Shaking her head, Yukiko reaches out and jabs Hayato in the shoulder.

He had just been rising from the ground, offended and angered by her apparent dismissal of his woes, but her unexpected action sends him back to the ground. It'd be a comical sight were it not for the sheer _annoyance_ she's feeling.

"So _what_ , someone might not need you to stick around in the future?" she asks, "it's not about what _others_ need, but what _you_ want. Not just that, but relationships," ah, that accursed word again, "are constantly changing anyway. We're in middle school for goodness sake, do you _honestly_ think we'll be close to the same people in the future?" Exasperated, she turns turning away. "It's not about Takeshi or Sawada-san, it's about _you_. Tell me, do you even see Sawada-san as a friend? Or is he just a convenient figure for you to direct all your efforts towards?"

Honestly, Yukiko's hoping that at least some part of her ramble has made it into his mind. It's impossible to live fully when constantly looking over your shoulder at the people watching you, and what has initially started out as an attempt to put out the fire of hatred towards Takeshi before it blew up has evolved into a lecture on friendship and self-worth. She's not being paid enough for this.

At the mention of Tsunayoshi, Hayato grows fiercely defensive. "Shut up! The Tenth is the Tenth!"

Here, she shoots back, "I don't care if Sawada-san is the President or not, he's still _human_!"

The force of her tone and rise in volume sends Hayato reeling.

"We're _all_ human. Takeshi, too. We've _all_ got things to sort through before we can decide we're happy, and we're _all_ interacting with each other and trying to work out where we fit. Attacking others and belittling yourself isn't going to help you in the long run, Gokudera-san."

Using his name for the first time, the fatigue of shouting finally catches up to her and Yukiko abruptly closes off.

"Right, that's all. Think about it, and bye." Yukiko dismissively turns away, beginning to head back to the classroom to collect her things. Idly, she wonders if she's done more harm than good.

 _"You're right!"_

The yell comes so suddenly, so unexpectedly that she actually halts mid-stride, turning with surprise to find Hayato suddenly punching the air in determination back where she had left him.

"Of course! I should broaden my views, be more open to people and live more freely… so that one day I can return to the Tenth as the most well-experienced version of myself I can be!"

Yukiko blinks. Did the guy not hear a single word of what she said?

"All I've gotta do now is _YOLO_ everything!"

She eyes him strangely. "Where did you hear that?"

"Picked it up somewhere from an American tourist back in Italy," he explains flippantly. He pauses. "Thanks."

Hayato's tone is suddenly sombre, and she blinks at him in surprise. "For what, kicking sense into your brain?"

"Don't be stupid when I'm trying to express my gratitude!" he snarks, and his glare is so refreshingly friendly that she can't bring herself to insult him.

"That's the spirit." She says instead, beginning to turn back towards the school. "Let's go, the others are probably back at the classroom by now."

* * *

The next day, Hayato joins the Occult Club.

"I didn't know you had an interest in these things, hahaha!" Takeshi laughs.

Hayato bristles, but his defensive snap isn't as sharp as it can be. "Is that a problem?" There's a slight undercurrent of apprehension lining his words, but he chases it away, focusing on what _that girl_ had said. He _likes_ studying science and UMAs and things that other people deem _weird and impossible_ , and if anyone wants to give him grief for something he _enjoys_ he'll return it tenfold.

"Nah, course not!" Takeshi's grin transitions into something cheeky. "But baseball is still better!"

"No it's not, idiot! UMAs hold the secrets of the universe!"

"But baseball is life."

"Are you stupid?"

From her slumped position at her desk, if one looks closely a small twitch of Yukiko's lips upwards can be noticed.

Outside, sharp eyes watch the classroom through a set of binoculars, and the tongue of a green chameleon flicks out to catch a passing fly.

* * *

 **a/n:**

if there's anything that bothers me, it's how Reborn shamelessly capitalises on Gokudera's lack of self-worth and desire for acceptance to wheedle him into accepting Tsuna as his boss for life. Like, I get that Tsuna saved his life, but... it wasn't even a CONSCIOUS decision to be like 'oH NO GOKUDERA IS IN TROUBLE HE MUST NOT DIE" it was more a "zOMG I'M HYPED UP ON DYING WILL AND YOU ARE THE ANGSTY BEST FRIEND OF MY ANIME LIFE, MUST SAVE!"

then Gokudera is like, "I refuse to be your friend, you are my boss!" and that should've raised alarm bells in SOMEONE but yanno, ~anime logic~

hm

anyway yeah, things are changing! woohoo! don't worry, she may have trash-talked him (hah) and basically given him a wake-up call, but Gokudera ain't gonna start worshipping Yukiko or anything stupid like that. She'd roll over to take a nap if he tried...

(Feel free to drop a review... we're on chapter 5... I won't be asking for reviews again until maybe chapter 10 if the situation is really dire I have no idea if anyone hates this oh my)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

Yukiko taps her foot, the warm breeze ruffling her skirt slightly as she nudges her bag between her feet. She's waiting for Takeshi to return from helping Gokudera and Tsunayoshi carry a massive project (something about an extra-terrestrial sensor, solar power and... peanuts?) over to the Occult club.

Gosh, their friendship is so ridiculously _cute_ now that they've gotten over Hayato's 'I-kinda-hate-you-but-crave-acceptance' thing. Privately, she's glad to note that Hayato has friends outside of the two boys, opting to spend some lunchtimes with the others in the Occult club and even a few with people from the science clubs. He still refers to Tsunayoshi as 'Tenth' and looks at him like he's one of the most precious things on earth, but it's a big change nonetheless.

So, that's one thing sorted. Now that Gokudera's not about to blow a gasket at Takeshi any time soon, she can focus on something else.

The warm air is tepid and muggy, but she pushes herself off the wall regardless when she notices a familiar figure approach. Raising a hand, she greets Takeshi with a simple wave, not having the energy to spare to do anything else.

"Sorry I'm late, Yukiko!" Takeshi cheerily calls, and a couple of the surrounding students do a double-take at the school baseball star addressing _that weird lazy girl_ so casually.

Naturally, she ignores them. It'd be hypocritical of her to not practice what she preaches, _especially_ after giving Hayato a verbal dressing down on self-confidence and all that. "Apologise properly by splitting an icypole with me," she says instead, looping her arm through his and dragging him out of the gates.

She's been craving a _ramune_ icypole for weeks, and she'd eat it all herself but the other half would melt by the time she finished the first. It's quite tragic, but luckily she has Takeshi here to share it with her.

" _Ramune_?" He guesses easily, allowing himself to be tugged down the road.

She gives him a withering stare, and he laughs as they enter the local convenience store. "You could have changed your mind about _chocolate cones_!"

"Heck no, they're annoying to eat." Yukiko shudders. Those accursed things have too many bits of rubbish to dispose of, and she hates carrying unwanted things around.

(Her school supplies are the sole exception. Textbooks are too expensive to dispose of so callously.)

"We're also going to stop by the florist and the grocery store." Yukiko mentions once she has happily split the icypole with Takeshi (the slightly bigger piece _obviously_ going to her, why would you even ask) and chucked away the wrapper.

Takeshi's eyebrows raise in bemusement. "Are we going grocery shopping?"

She shakes her head gravely. "No. We're going to buy a bouquet and a fruit basket, then go to your restaurant."

"Huh? Is there some sort of special occasion?" Takeshi wonders, raising his icypole to his lips and biting a chunk out of it.

He scarfs his half down in record time, and when he starts eyeing Yukiko's she turns away defensively. "No, you haven't forgotten anything important," she says airily, "but you _are_ going to have a good, long talk with your dad."

"I am?" He blinks, pouting slightly when she moves her icypole away from him and sticks it in her mouth. "I thought we're going together?"

Shaking her head, Yukiko finally finishes off her icypole, savouring the last sweet fragments that slide down her throat in cool bliss. "No. _I'm_ going to barricade the door and hide in your room whilst _you_ talk to your dad about what nearly happened the other day."

Yukiko knows that she doesn't need to specify what she's talking about. It's been the elephant in the room between them for a while now, lingering on the forefront of their minds, tapping persistently for entry in every one of their conversations.

Takeshi's flinch is barely perceptible, but she's watching for it and thus does not fail to catch the apprehension that flashes in his otherwise bright features. His smile seems a little strained, but to his credit his footsteps don't falter as they continue on their original path. "Is that the plan?"

Yukiko pauses outside the florist, arm unlooping from Takeshi's as she crouches down to eye the rather sad selections on display. "You're going to thank me for this later." She says as she eyes a bunch of yellow chrysanthemums. "E _specially_ since I'm paying for all this."

Beside her, Takeshi stills.

Yukiko knows that Takeshi doesn't want to talk to his dad about his near suicide attempt. Knows that he doesn't want to face that awkward conversation, doesn't want to have to recount a situation that the he of the present cannot fathom going through with.

Honestly, she can understand.

Takeshi doesn't like getting caught in the past, prefers to keep moving, facing forward and never backward because to look _back_ would mean facing a pathway that has long crumbled.

But Yukiko remembers a little boy roughly the same age as herself, grasping desperately onto the hand of his father with the same hand that had slapped her aside. This necessary conversation won't be _pleasant_ , but it _will_ be okay. She thinks. Probably. Hence why they're buying flowers and fruit, to butter up his dad.

Takeshi crouches down beside her. "Can we buy milk, too?"

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

Yukiko looks up from her perch on Takeshi's bed, duvet pulled back so she's not crushing the quilt and with her legs out in front of her, sock-clad feet wriggling teasingly in Takeshi's face as he plops down on the carpet beside her. He sits so his back is leaning against the side of the bed, and Yukiko frowns before shuffling so she's sitting on the edge beside him, feet planted on the ground.

"Well? How did it go?" she asks, absentmindedly setting down the baseball comic she had found lying around in Takeshi's room. There's been a big boom in sports _manga_ recently, and even though Takeshi is (against popular belief) not really a comic book reader, she's not surprised he had stopped to purchase this one.

He shifts, bringing his knees up and resting his chin on them. Takeshi is wordless in his movement, and Yukiko cannot help but to feel apprehensive by the silence.

"Takeshi?"

Still nothing. If she listens carefully, she thinks she hears a sniffle.

Leaning down, she tries to peer into his face, "Takeshi _iieeee_!" Emitting a loud squeal that is certainly _not_ befitting of her usually unflappable character, Yukiko flails to keep her position as Takeshi hooks an arm around her middle and drags her down onto the carpet.

"Ouch, you could've broken a _bone_ or broken my _hip_ and _you_ would've been the one _wheeling me around for the rest of my life_ …" she starts ranting, but she's cut off by Takeshi's loud laughter. "Are you making fun of my near demise?" she glares, raising a fist threateningly towards him, but she's not _really_ angry because there's a certain relaxed feel about Takeshi's shoulders, and his expression is so _clear and free_ that she feels her lips involuntarily twitch into a smile in response.

Instead, she shuffles to sit beside him on the floor (which is really what he was after in the first place, he could have just _asked_ ), leaning slightly against him as they fall into an easy silence.

There's a yell from downstairs. _"Come eat, kids!"_

Yukiko immediately scrambles to her feet, expression exuberant. "Food!" Takeshi's dad makes the _best_ sushi.

Before she steps out of the room, Yukiko feels a set of fingers wrap around her wrist.

 _"Yukiko."_

"Hmm?" She turns to face him.

Takeshi smiles at her, and she feels the world stop for a moment.

It's nothing romantic, like reaching a certain epiphany that her every being revolves around him. It's not like she's struck dumb by his handsomeness, either – Takeshi's physical attractiveness has been something she's always accepted as fact without being affected by it herself, after all. She's not about to go salivating after her best friend – that's just _weird_.

What renders Yukiko speechless is the fact that he's _smiling_. An honest smile that's different to his usual easy grins. It doesn't stretch as wide as they do, nor does it shine as bright, but what's special about his smile is the purity of the joy that gets translated through it.

"Thanks, Yukiko." With that, he grins and everything goes back to normal.

Shrugging it off, she responds easily, " I knew you'd thank me."

* * *

 **a/n:**

I can't believe someone actually did review after my somewhat pitiful plea but ! to that anon, you actually made my day, thank you so much! Honestly I can't see the same thing happening, but I'd still be happy with a small readership - it's not about the number, but about the people reading! if everyone were as sweet as you, then I'm excited and rich as can be :D

ok, 155cm will stop being cheesy with that

only a couple chapters left of speeding through daily life/establishing yukiko, then (i think) at chapter 10 we're bringing in mukurooooo! with changes. what those changes are though... hmmmmm...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. At present, this is to be a snapshot-like series. Storyline told in snippets. (And there WILL be a storyline!)

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

"N-Nakamura-san! Please help!"

"Hm?" Squinting at the sky, Yukiko lazily props herself up on her elbows, material of her light yukata soft against her skin as she shifts. It's cherry blossom viewing season here in Namimori, and she has found the perfect spot to take a nap, skilfully ignoring the rambunctious noise of the other nature appreciators.

Ah, there's Tsunayoshi, along with Hayato and a bunch of other people Yukiko doesn't recognise. Takeshi isn't with them, which she isn't surprised about – after all, she had dragged him off to spend the day with her after days of watching him come dangerously close to being blown up by various assortments like cow-children, purple gunk masquerading as food and the like.

As if on cue, Takeshi approaches from the other side, expression puzzled as he holds something small, flat and metallic in his grasp. "What is this, a _frisbee_?"

"It's an _UFO_ , baseball idiot!" Hayato's bark carries effortlessly despite the distance, and Yukiko wants nothing more than to lie down and pretend that this entire thing is just an annoying dream.

Takeshi laughs, "but it looks like a _frisbee_ to me!"

"Giannini-san is not a _UFO_ or a _frisbee_!" she thinks she hears Tsunayoshi's dismayed whimper, but it's drowned out by the loud, boisterous laughing of the children running in circles around the odd group.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter!" Hayato's tone is exasperated, and she has to hide a smile at how easily he has caved. Ah, if only Takeshi were more aware of his powers of ignorance, she could teach him to wield them more effectively… "Just throw it here!"

"Throw?"

 _Oh no._

Takeshi's eyes sharpen dangerously, and as the metallic object flies past her, she swears she hears a tiny, high-pitched scream.

Turning to the side, Yukiko almost wants to scream herself. In frustration, that is. Tsunayoshi and his entourage are settling down beside her and Takeshi's spot, and she can practically _see_ her peaceful afternoon skipping merrily into the distance.

Still though, she holds her tongue and simply attempts to scrounge up an attempt at a polite smile in greeting – Takeshi's laughing with (or at?) Tsunayoshi and Hayato about something or another, and he looks happy enough that she thinks she'll be able to deal with the disruption.

Laying back, Yukiko slips her eyes back closed.

Just as she's slipping into a peaceful slumber, she's woken up by a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

The smooth voice sounds from her right, and Yukiko's eyes snap open to stare incredulously at a pinkish-haired teen lounging comfortably beside her.

"Are you talking to me?" she asks, tired mind foggy and thoughts incomprehensible as she props herself up once more.

She nods. "You seem close, did we interrupt your date?" Her eyes grow inexplicably wide, and it as her expression grows panicky as she makes as if to get up.

"What? No way," Yukiko's tone is dismissive as her eyes slip shut once more. "We're not dating."

She can practically hear the frown in the unknown teenager's voice. "You're lying, I can clearly see the love between the two of you."

Yukiko tries, she _really_ does, but she can't help but scoff derisively. "Don't know what kinda eyesight you have, but any love between us is platonic, I assure you. Relationships are weird." Sure, she'll admit to loving Takeshi as a friend, but being _in love_ with him… hah, that's ridiculous, a thought she won't even bother herself with entertaining.

There's silence for a time, and a sense of foreboding creeps up on Yukiko as she has a feeling that she has just offended the other in some way. Her eyes snap open, and she thinks she sees something purple before the other is yanked away by someone she doesn't recognise and Takeshi comes into view.

"Yo," he says, plopping down in the space that has just been evacuated, distracting her from the conversation in the background, "I bought you your fairy floss." He hands over a stick. Around it is spun a massive cloud of pink and sugary goodness.

"Why thank you, kind sir. What did I do to deserve such a treat?" She accepts the stick, smiling.

Takeshi frowns playfully at her. "You sent me off to buy it. It was on the other side of the park!"

She shifts. "How was I meant to know it was on the other side?"

"You scoped out the park yesterday." Takeshi reminds her.

Ah, she's totally guilty. It's not _her_ fault that Hibari Kyouya had claimed the original spot she was originally aiming for – as soon as she had seen the prefect, she decided that she was going to park herself on the other side of the place, _far_ away from any possibility of even encountering the guy.

Then, on the way home she had passed by a young woman loaded down with a cute kid dressed in red and a bunch of groceries, and in a fit of goodwill had helped her carry her things home whilst chatting amiably about what a _lovely_ day the next day was sure to be.

(This is of course, ignoring the fact she had taken the lightest bag of the bunch. In her defense, it wasn't _that_ light.)

At the end of it, Sawada Nana had offered for her to come inside and have some refreshments, but Yukiko had declined before going on her merry way, sending Takeshi a text telling him to free up his plans for the next day 'cause it was perfect cherry blossom viewing season.

"No one needs to know." Yukiko intones dramatically, before handing over the remains of the fairy floss to Takeshi (he had been staring, and she is a kind, gracious friend), lying back down and closing her eyes.

She thinks she hears someone yell something about 'Vongola Family tradition' in the background, and though the name rings a small bell she doesn't have time to think about it before falling deep into slumber.

* * *

When Yukiko arrives home, she kicks off her wooden _geta_ , flipping on the main light before carefully navigating to the kitchen in her _tabi_ -clad feet.

There's never a yell of "I'm home" in the Nakamura household, nor is there ever an answering call of "Welcome back". It's a habit which used to occasionally get Yukiko in trouble on the rare occasions where she visited the home of someone else, but nowadays she's quite good at following along with a subdued whisper of "I'm home", even if it's a beat late and it falls off her tongue so awkwardly it's as if Japanese isn't her native tongue.

Carrying a box of Takesushi's finest in her hands along with a small container of leftovers from the impromptu group picnic they had earlier, Yukiko carefully sets both in the fridge before swinging her purse onto the table, pausing only to snatch up her phone as she bypasses the sticky note pad on the table in her path towards the door. It'll say the same thing as always, anyway – _out working late, eat dinner, prepare for school tomorrow_. If a stranger waltzed into her room and declared themselves to be one of her two absent parents, she wouldn't be surprised if she believed them.

Yukiko sleeps away so much of the day that her dreams begin to intersect with reality. When she sees the smiling faces of her parents in her thoughts, she doesn't know if the image is a figment of her imagination.

Honestly, she dreads the truth.

* * *

 _She's sleepy, but she strains to keep her eyes open as she works her way through a sheet of worksheets she had pestered a senior at school for. Squirreled under her duvet, her torch is aimed at the worksheet and her small hands grip stubbornly onto a stubby pencil. Suddenly, her door opens and the light flicks on, bathing the entire room in a bright glow._

 _"What are you doing? Go sleep!" The stern tone of her mother never fails to bring a quiver to her lips, and she tries to shove the worksheet under her small body before her mother notices._

 _Too late._

 _"What's this?"_

 _Hope blooms in her heart. Maybe her mum will praise her for working hard?_

 _Rip._

 _Her mouth hangs open in shock as the paper falls to the floor in pieces. "This isn't schoolwork, what are you doing? Go to sleep, stop wasting your time."_

 _Slap._

 _It's not a hard backhand by any means and the physical sensation of pain is already fading, but the mark it leaves on her heart makes her want to shrivel up into a ball._

 _The light flicks off, and her door slams shut._

 _Counting to five, she hears a set of footsteps fade before another door slams shut._

* * *

 **a/n:**

I was angsting over how much of her past I wanted to reveal at this stage, but it's kind of important and I don't believe in filler chapters.. well I do, but I'll still include plot points in them, so! nyeh!

One more sliver of her past will come out next chapter, then we're moving on! So so excited c:

Apologies to any dodgy wording in this chapter - as one of the readers is aware, I kind of slept super late... responded to the review at 4:30am, but I slept at 5:30. Hahaha please don't do that you'll regret it when you wake up, trust me! Stay healthy, boos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. Short chapters are to be expected!

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

There is a reason why Yukiko avoids Hibari Kyouya like the plague, and it isn't just because of his _ridiculous_ tendency to 'bite everyone to death'.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that it certainly does hold some weight as a logical argument. No one wants Hibari Kyouya's _tonfas_ aimed at them, unless they're masochistic, of questionable sanity, or both.

Yukiko freezes in the door frame, free hand raised to knock against the door. The very same door which has just broken to pieces in front of her, not due to some unforseen strength she possesses, but rather the force of _something_ hitting the door from the other side.

That _something_ turns out to be a human body. Glancing down, the well-known pompadour hairstyle of a nameless member of the disciplinary committee greets her. Yukiko blinks, but the face is unfamiliar thus does not capture her interest for long. Glancing back up, she meets the furious gaze of one Hibari Kyouya.

"I'll bite you to death."

Hibari Kyouya intones darkly, and Yukiko bites her bottom lip to stop herself from vocalising the annoyance that inexplicably washes over her every being. It's not like she _hates_ the guy, but there is something about him that rubs her the wrong way.

Turning, Yukiko hurries rapidly from the place, thankful that she had been carrying a stack of papers in her grasp.

Granted, throwing them in Hibari Kyouya's face _probably_ isn't a terribly good idea, but it's certainly relieving.

* * *

 _"Hey."_

"…how did you get this number?" Yukiko swears her heart stops beating for a moment, but she wills it back into existence when she realises which one of _them_ is calling.

 _"We've got some members with decent connections."_

She scoffs. "I'm not even part of the Momokyokai anymore."

The laugh on the other end is not unkind. _"You may have eased out back when it was a small gang, but we've expanded in recent years. You'd be impressed by the name we've established for ourselves."_

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my _blissfully ignorant civilian status_."

 _"You brat. You were better as a kid. All meek and mild and shit."_ The voice sounds faintly amused, but Yukiko still finds herself slightly tense.

"That was eight years ago."

 _"Still a brat."_

"If all you're going to do is talk nonsense, I'm hanging up."

Abruptly, Yukiko ends the call.

Silently, she concentrates on her pounding heart.

Then, action.

With a swift tap, she switches off her phone, not waiting for it to shut down properly before slipping out the sim card and unhesitatingly snapping it in half. Yukiko considers her phone for a while, before eventually shrugging and dropping it to the floor. It does prove to be surprisingly durable, but after a few good drops and a few taps on the edges of various hard surfaces (granite bench tops are wonderful things), its well and truly smashed.

It's not until she's out buying a new phone and sim card does Yukiko wonder whether there was a reason for calling her up in the first place.

* * *

Let's take it back eight years ago.

Five years old is pretty darn young. At that age, one is fresh into primary education, meeting new friends, and slowly starting to form coherent sentences in order to lose cute bubbly incoherency and gain the _real sophisticated language_ that all the grown-ups use.

(Then you get to secondary school and the wonderful nuances of text talk, but that's irrelevant.)

The point here is – five years old is _pretty_ young.

At five years old, Yukiko is no more intelligent or philosophical than any other kid. Honestly, there's really only one thing that's perpetually on her mind, constantly there regardless of whether she's consciously thinking it or not; that's the desire to please her parents, in particularly her beautiful mother who never seems to have time for her.

At this age, she doesn't realise that her mother doesn't have time for her because she doesn't _care_ enough to spare her the time of day. Yukiko in her young state is constantly entranced by the picturesque families she sees on TV, and thinks that all it'll take is some hard work and her mother will pay attention to her. Easy, right?

So, picture this.

A young five-year-old girl, hoping to impress her mother. She attempts this by emulating everything she sees her mother doing. For example, she makes an effort to dress nicely – she wears the dresses and the polished shoes and the cute kid clothes that take a _really_ long time to put on but make her look every inch the sophisticated young lady. When her mother gives her a look-over and doesn't say anything, she glows inwardly because that means there's nothing to fault about her appearance, which means approval, which means _success_.

Still though, it's not _enough_.

Entering school, Yukiko has realised something.

Other kids at school interact with their mothers differently. At first she thinks it's a little strange and foreign, seeing their mothers constantly hovering around them… but then she sees it more and more, and even begins to notice it when outside of school. Sure, in public her mother sometimes holds her hand and gives her a hug, but she doesn't ever really feel _warm and appreciated_.

The hugs those other kids get look warm.

So, Yukiko wants to impress her mother. All she really wants to do is to make her proud, and she thinks she can do this by getting a job. Because from what she knows, having a job is a pretty big deal. You can earn money and buy things, and maybe she can treat her mother to a new pair of earrings?

Normally, it's impossible for a kid of five years old to get a job. Completely unfathomable. But at five years old, Yukiko is surprisingly tenacious and hardworking, and fortunately – or rather, unfortunately – she finds one.

She doesn't understand what Momokyokai means, but it has _peach_ in it and she likes peaches. Happily, Yukiko applies for the job.

A smiling man who smells like her father's cigarettes greets her. He offers her a lollipop, and she accepts it and pops it into her mouth on the spot. It's watermelon flavoured, which is one of her favourites, and she beams so happily at receiving a treat because _normally_ she has to go look for them herself in the kitchen at home. The man gives her a hot chocolate at their next meeting, and tells her he'll give her a tutorial on what they expect of her.

(She blinks. She hasn't seen the company, nor does she actually know what the job entails. From her brief research online, she thinks this isn't how things are meant to go. But the man smiles and tells her this is a _special_ job, it's very high pay and it's _perfect_ for her.)

The man hands her a brown paper-wrapped package that feels kind of lumpy. He cautions her not to open it, and to just act like she normally would on any other day. She's given two phrases that are easy enough for her remember, and when she hears the first she's to say the second one, and if that goes well then she'll make the _transaction_.

So at five years old, Yukiko pretends she's Santa Claus as she hands over a package of drugs, smiling happily and thinking of how proud mother will be when she arrives home with her first paycheck. She receives a package in return, and she hands this to the man who's waiting for her a few streets away.

 _This,_ she tells herself, _is a transaction_. It's a new word, and she knows it's an important one.

The man nods at her. He's not smiling anymore, but that's okay. Yukiko is used to adults who usually don't smile at her, so it doesn't bother her that he's stopped. Finally, the man tells her what her job is.

She nods like she understands, because it's _important_ to do a job well.

She's to be a kid dealer. _Whatever that means!_

* * *

There's a reason why Yukiko avoids Hibari Kyouya like the plague.

Years ago, she was a stupid little girl who wasted all her energy submerging herself into something she should never have stepped into. She thought she was swimming in a pool when in reality she was sinking into a quagmire, sinking deeper and deeper until the only way for her to get out was for something drastic to happen.

Back then, the Hibari family had turned a blind eye to the exploitation of children by the Momokyokai. Money pays well, and within the foundation of the Hibari family's prestige in the present lies the secret of dirty cash.

Yukiko knows that _logically_ , there's a chance that Hibari Kyouya doesn't know this aspect of his family's background. Back then, he was a kid too – she _knows_ this, but she can't help but resent him a little bit.

He can declare he's protecting the peace and security of Namimori all he wants, but she will _never_ believe a word of it.

* * *

 **a/n:**

There was a reader who was curious about what Yukiko's interaction with Hibari would be like, and I finally have the chance to say this; I hope you won't be disappointed with the path I'm choosing to take with this! If you are disappointed, uhm.. well, I won't be changing it, so I hope you'll accept it? c:

So, here we are. I'm done with building Yukiko's past for now, you've got the bones of it :D

Before I disappear - whoo, I'm so shocked by the stats on this thing! I know numbers aren't everything, but these are some impressive numbers to be sure, so thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** (Canon-AU; this will be a 'parallel reality')(Slow friendship-romance) It doesn't have to make sense to others, and it doesn't have to make sense for them, either – but that's okay, because labels are overrated anyway. Still though, secrets will come out sooner or later and what doesn't break a friendship, only makes it stronger... "What kind of balls?" "Baseballs."

* * *

 **Note:** Chapter lengths are not pre-determined and are to be posted as they are written, hence updates may be unpredictable. Short chapters are to be expected!

* * *

 **All recognisable appearances here are the conjurations of Akira Amano and the team behind Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless otherwise stated, the only thing 155cm owns is Nakamura Yukiko, and even that's debatable – she's a fairly free spirit.**

* * *

The uncomfortable sensation of a sweaty arm slinging itself across her shoulders has Yukiko jolting awake.

"Get off!" she starts instinctively, but upon noticing Takeshi's laughing visage she slumps back down to the table, rolling her eyes. "Very funny, Takeshi." Nonetheless, despite her exasperation she makes no move to shake off his arm from around her shoulders when he moves in a second time.

It's been days since they last spoke to each other like this. Although she's glad that he has other real friends to dedicate his time to now, there's a small part of her that can't deny that she feels the tiniest bit lonely when she's left bored out of her mind because she's on her own. After years of having someone there, suddenly going back to her isolated state is really taking its toll on her.

She may like being _alone_ , but that doesn't mean that feeling _lonely_ is enjoyable.

"Where have you been?" Takeshi's tone is light, but she swears she feels his arm tighten minutely from its casual position. "I haven't been able to get through to your mobile for days."

Is that _hurt_ she hears in his voice?

"You know Yukiko, if there's something wrong, you can just tell me."

Takeshi's serious moments aren't so uncharacteristically rare for her, but she hates that she's the cause of it. Still, there's something funny about his words-

 _Oh._

"Wait, my phone?" She raises her head slightly from the table, only to drop it back down with a light muted thud. "Didn't I tell you I changed my number?"

The silence which falls between them is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"No?" He draws out the word, and Yukiko sheepishly edges away as his stare turns accusing.

"I'm sorry?"

Silent, Takeshi pushes up his sleeves. Yukiko pales as she realises what's coming next.

"Mercy! Mercy, Takeshi!" she whisper-shrieks, grabbing her bag and darting towards the doors of the library, eager to escape the fate of being tickled.

Their laughter is enough to bat away the apprehension slowly creeping in, but it's a temporary deterrent at best.

* * *

Yukiko twitches as she finds a tiny, suit-clad toddler in her usual waiting place. His expression is indecipherable, and it makes her feel vaguely uncomfortable as she halts a few paces away. Something is telling her that she really doesn't want to talk to him, and she's going to listen to those instincts.

The problem is, today is a 'Walk home with Takeshi' day, and she had already told him that she would be waiting outside the gates. If there's one thing that Takeshi and herself rely on with their friendship, it's doing what they say they will – so, she's here. Waiting.

The minutes go by.

Yukiko tries not to fidget, because the toddler is still there and if a kid can remain still, so can she. Soon, she's slipping into the semi-lucid daze she normally falls into whenever she's tired and about to fall asleep, and apart from taking time to sit down, against the wall, she doesn't make any other movement as she falls into a peaceful trance.

"He won't come."

Yukiko looks up at the squeaky voice. She blinks, startled when she realises it had come in the direction of the kid, but is still lethargic enough to find her reactions delayed, not energetic enough to present any other sign of surprise.

"The person you're waiting for has already left. He left before you got here." The kid says.

Yukiko's slowly coming out of her stupor, but by the time she's fully conscious the kid has already left. His words are still ringing in her ears.

"Just go home."

Yukiko checks her phone. It's nearing five. Already? Her stomach threatens to growl in protest. Sushi sounds really good right now.

The air is damp, but Yukiko is glad it's not raining. She doesn't have an umbrella, and it feels like she's going to be waiting for a while. Obviously, she's being stubborn. It's late, and the world won't stop revolving on its axis if she gives up and goes home. But there's something about the way that kid had demanded for her to leave that makes her want to stay even more. There's something here she's not being allowed to tap into, and it hurts a little.

Yukiko continues to wait.

Naturally, she falls asleep once more. Time trickles faster when one is unconscious.

In the morning, Sasagawa Ryohei finds a girl unconscious by the gates whilst on his morning run. He's not an idiot and he's not a bystander, so he exerts some of his strength to pick up the girl and bring her to the school's infirmary even though there's no one there. He signs her in anyway with his thick scrawl of handwriting, assuming the tag on the bag by her side is labelled with her name.

Takeshi visits her when he learns she's in there, learns that she has developed a fever overnight.

"Did you forget?" She smiles, but it's not all there. Her eyes are unfocused, and underneath the sickly-clean sheets her palms lie flat against her side.

"Sorry." He apologises. It's a crack in their relationship but nothing more. Yukiko doesn't believe in clinging and being annoying, so she accepts the apology and something lodges uncomfortably at the base of her throat.

Two days later, Sasagawa Ryohei lands himself in the hospital and all goes to hell - literally.

* * *

 **a/n:**

hahaha bet you thought you got rid of me but no! I prevail! I also have a cough, which sucks. balls.

ayy finally finally mukuro next chapter and a sPIN FROM CANON WHOOP


End file.
